Years later
by Thatx1xchick
Summary: The Cullen family are back for more adventures but now their kids are all grown up...almost. With the Volturi looming once again and a new force threatening to tear them apart, what's our favorite vampire family to do? (This is a story for all the Tami fans :D )
1. Years later

Eight Years Later

Tami's POV

"Oooh, Tyler's got a girlfriend."

"Shut up, Natalia," he retorted annoyed.

"Tyler and Leah sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes marriage and then comes a wolf baby in a baby carriage..."

"That's it!" he yelled as he lunged. Nat dodged and began laughing and ran off.

I swear she acts too much like uncle Emmett for her own good. She's fifteen and she acts like she's seven still. We changed a lot from one year ago. Tyler's hair grew out and he's much more muscular. Like the actor that plays Percy Jackson in the lightning thief. Natalia is just as beautiful as aunt Rose with long golden blond hair. Bree looks like how she made herself look at the newborn battle all those years ago. Her and Jacob are best-friends and I must admit, I envy her. She's so beautiful and she has Jacob who would rather die then see anything bad happen to her. Jacob and I are really good friends but Bree and him are best friends, imprinted mates. Tyler and Leah are best friends and soul mates. Seth and Nat are even inseparetable. And where does that leave me? As the the friend/ cousin everyone goes to with their problems and crave my advise but they never think to return the favor, and alone. Oh well. As long as I help them, it's worth it, I guess. I'm of average build, nothing really special about me. I have sort black hair like my mommy's but look nothing like her. It's a poor comparison though. My momma is a gorgious vampire and I'm just a plain-jane hybrid. She always tells me I'm beautiful but then I remember my old life. There's only so long you can be told how ugly and useless you are until you start believing it. I've been thinking about it even more now that I started high school with my family.

I was so nervous; It would be my first day of school ever. On our way to school we went over our cover story. Rosalie and Daddy are twins and Nat and Ty are twins of course. Mommy and Edward are brother and sister. Emmett, Bella and Bree are siblings, all 'adopted' by doctor and Mrs. Cullen. I don't look enough like the others to pass as biological siblings so I was the last to be 'adopted'. By myself. Rosalie and daddy are Esme's 'niece and nephew' so they're the Hales. The rest of us are Cullen's so I have to change my last name. We arrived at Forks High School and the whispering began. That's pretty much how the week went until the first sunny day. Jake, Seth, and Leah were coming over so my dear sweet cousins didn't want to go to school with me. I wanted to make at least one friend so I took the opportunity to go without my huge family. I didn't want to stay home surrounded by everyone when they all have people to spend time with. Now I wish I would have stayed home.

School was actually going ok except for the constent "Where's the rest of your family?" blah, blah, blah. I told them they went on a camping trip for three days. School was going good til' my gym class before lunch. There was this boy. He kept staring at me. Not steeling glances but full out staring at me and he was joking around with his friends and then look back to me. He's probably making jokes about me. A girl in my spanish class giggled and whispered to me.

"I think Trevor likes you." I looked at her and raised my eyebrows and stole a glance back at him. Gosh, he's still staring.

"He just broke up with his girlfriend yesterday so he might ask you out."

"Uh, thanks but I don't think I would go out with him," I admitted.

"Well, you would be the first. He's so good-looking. He isn't as cute as your brothers but I like him."

"Well, then he's all your," I said with a smile.

"I'm Samantha Harris but everyone calls me Sam," she said extending her hand to me.

"Tamika Cullen but I go by Tami," I said taking her hand.

"Your doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster daughter? I heard they are really nice."

"Yeah. They're great."

"Well, nice to meet you, Tami. You wanna sit with me at lunch?" I nodded and the bell rang, dismissing us to lunch. The short lunch hour was all we needed to become really good friends.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house tonight? It'll be fun. I promise,"

"Alright, I'll call my mom and ask. I'll be right back." I walked outside to the outdoor eating area and dialed as I sat on the bench. No one was out side today, it was too cold for that.

"Hello?

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Tami. How's school?"

"It's going great. I met this girl named Samantha and that's why I called. Is it alright that I stay the night at her house?"

"Of course, baby. I'm really happy for you. Have a good time. Love you."

"Alright, thanks. Love you too, mom. Bye," I said and hung up. I grabbed my backpack to get clothes from my locker stocked with extra clothes from mine and mom's last shopping trip. When I arrived at my locker, I opened it and put the contents in my backpack. I hurried to get back to the lunch room to tell her. In my haste, I bumped into someone and dropped my bag, my books littered the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I apologized, crouching to gather my things. I felt two hands holding onto my arms, helping me up.

"It's all good. No blood. No foul," he said with a smile.

"Trevor?"

"Yeah and your Tori right?"

"Tami actually," I said shyly, looking from the ground and then to his mouth. We began walking to the side of the school with him leading me by the arm.

"Yeah, well I actually wanted to ask you if you would go out with me sometime. I've been trying to ask for awhile but you were always with your family." He wanted to go out with me?

"Uh, I don't think so," I said quickly. Why would he want to go out with me of all people.

"Why not? You too good for me because you're a Cullen?" he said getting angry. How could he think that? He didn't even know me. The real reason is he hasn't even talked to me before today. Does he think he can have everything he wants? He is moving really fast and I'm not liking it.

"No, it's not like that. You don't even know me," I said and surprisingly my voice came out angry.

"Hey, watch your tone with me, Cullen. You would be lucky to be my girlfriend," he said grabbing my arm tight.

"Hey, you're the one who asked me," I said trying to shrug him off. His hold only tightened to the point where his fingers overlapped and my arms were screaming in protest.

"No one says no to me," he sneered, teeth grinding. This kid is so spoiled.

"There's always a first time for everything because I just did." The next thing I knew I was on the ground, leaning against the cold brick building of Forks High School. My cheek was stinging and radiating heat. Something hard for me since I have such a high temperature. He hit me. He then crouched down and kissed my stinging, red marked cheeked. I didn't even flinch; I was just so shocked. The last time anyone hit me was nine years ago before I met mom and dad.

"See you later," he said as if he didn't just strike me and we had been going out for a while.

I sat there for about three minutes to collect myself. I picked up my stuff and walked back to the cafeteria. I heard her bubbly voice before I saw her.

"So what did your mom say?"

"Uh, I can't this weekend but some other time," I answered, trying not to cry.

"Hey, it's alright. We always have next weekend," she said trying to comfort me. I smiled fakely.

"Yeah, next weekend." Suddenly the bell rang and Sam jumped up.

"I'm going to be late for Biology. I'll see you later, Tami," she said, waving as she scurried away to class. I didn't bother going to class. After everyone left for fifth period, I walked outside and leaned against the building. I turned my iPod on and put it on repeat. I laid there and cried. At 3:00, I emerged from my hiding place, grabbed my backpack and ran to the edge of the woods and resumed my previous position to cry. I already decided. I wasn't going home this weekend.


	2. It sucks

_**Bree's POV**_

"Bree, Jake's here," Mom called from downstairs. I gave a small squeel in my head and ran down, jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Jake!"

"Hey, beautiful," He said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me. I heard dad clear his throat so I hopped down after quickly rolling my eyes.

"You ready to go?" Jacob asked. I smiled and nodded. I hugged my parents good-bye and left out the front door and my eyes widen from what I saw outside.

"What is that!" I exclaimed. There in the driveway stood my mom's old red motorcycle she gave Jake after grampa Charlie found out (How Charlie found out about ness is how he found out about Bree in Breaking dawn btw).

"Our ride." I just laughed as Jake got on and started it up.

"That is so cool!" I said excitedly.

"You coming?" Jake asked. I ran to him and jumped on the back. I looked at the window that went to the living room only to see my dad looking worried.

"Hold on tight," Jake said with a grin on his face, speeding off, dirt flying. We pulled up at Jake's house and walked to his garage.

Now's my time to find out what imprinting is. I've been waiting for eight long years and he's going to tell me.

"Hey, Jake if I ask you a question would you tell me the truth?"

"Yeah. What is it Bree?" he asked as he set his bike on it's kick-stand.

"No, redirecting the conversation?" He just scrunched his eyes and waited for me to continue.

"What's imprinting?" he seemed to hestitate and he thought about it for a second before he answered.

"It's a weird thing we werewolves go through. Imprinting is like when you see her, everything changes. It like your whole center shifts. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the earth; it's her. She's now the center of the werewolf's universe."

"So that's how it is with Leah and Tyler, Natalie and Seth?" I pondered furthur.

"And Sam and Emily, Quil and Clair, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim and ..." Jacob said fading at the last part.

"And who, Jake?" He didn't really answer; he just looked at me and back to the floor. Then it clicked. Us? We've been best friends since the day we met and now that "She's my imprint" thing makes sense now. I don't know why that didn't click before. Then again I was seven and I didn't know what imprinting was. He imprinted on me? Oh, my god!

"You and me," I realized. He just shook his head and his eyes scaned my face for a reaction. I ran at him and jumped on him. He caught me and set me down. Then I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

It felt like our lips were perfectly shaped for each others. At first he was suprised but then relaxed, closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. I knew there was something about him and my feelings toward him makes sense now. Jake wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and lifted me in an affectionate gesture then set me on my feet. It went on for a couple seconds more and we parted but he didn't release me. I didn't mind.

"Wow..."

"Yeah. I know. I can't wait to tell Tami," I beamed.

"Just don't tell Edward or Bella. I don't think they wanted you to know yet."

"Why?"

"Because your dad is overprotective." We laughed together. We spent all day together and I eventually fell asleep on Jake's arm. He shook me saying he had to get me home. I opened my eyes but I didn't see him; I saw a vision from Tami.

_**Tami's POV**_

'He had no right to hit me... Right? I can't believe this is happening to me.' I sobbed more as I sat against a tree.

Once I had ran away from the school, I dropped my stuff on the side of a back road and covered it with branches and leaves so no one saw. I just kept walking. I probably over-reacting but if I went home uncle Edward would know what's wrong from my thoughts and dad would feel it. They would kill Trevor, although I was hurt my him and probably will be again, I didn't care about that but more importantly we would have to move again and we just got back to Forks; I like it here. I just have to suck it up if I want to stay here. It was actually my fault really. I shouldn't have made him mad because that's what my real parents had always taught me.

Oh, I don't know what to do anymore. I put my head in my hands and just sat there, trying to gather my thoughts. After a while I heard something out of the ordinary for the quiet forest area. Whoosh! Whoosh! It was like something moving really fast.

At first I was thinking "How could they know where I was. Mom can't see me." but it wasn't them. They were pale, shining, beatiful but not anyone I reconized. One of these strangers was very tiny and had blond hair. To be honest, she scared me a little. The boy had dark hair like chocolate brown. He was perfect. They hadn't seen me yet but it had only been two seconds since I first saw them. They saw me then and the girl narrowed her blood red eyes at me.

"Who are you?" she hissed. I swallowed nervously and that seemed to bring amusement to her scornful eyes.

"Tamika Hale," I said quickly. I realize who I'm talking to. These must be the two my old family feared most. I soon will find out why.

"Hale? You're related to the Cullens then?" the boy asked. Wow, his voice rings like bells. I hesitated from answering that one. What do they have against my family.

"They have another human then, brother," she said, sneering at human.

"It appears so, sister." It sounded like remorse to me.

"If she knows, she must be destroyed," she accused and moved in for the kill. I braced myself for a fight.

"We must alert, Aro," he continued quickly and she stopped abruptly. "We should hand deliver her to our masters."

I didn't expect her 3rd degree stare. I fell, hearing a ear peircing scream that I realized was mine. I forced myself to quiet so I could hear.

"We will come back for Bree," she said I felt her grab my foot and fling me over her shoulder. Luckily, the boy caught me bridal style but I was still burning.

I quickly sent this as a vision to Bree. I crumbled and withered from just her stare. Today isn't how I thought it would go. It sucks.


	3. The rescue

**Bree's POV**

My shocked eyes trailed to the floor and Jake tried to get my attention again.

"What's wrong? Bree?" he tried but again I said nothing. Not them again. It can't be happening. I was caught in my own body from the fear and sorrow. I don't know how long I had been standing there but the next thing I heard suprised me.

"I can't hear anything from her. Bree?" Dad was here?

"Bree, sweetheart, answer us please," Mom said next. "Brianna? What's wrong with her? Should we call Carlisle?"

"No," I said to their releif. I looked at each of their faces and let the vision fill my thoughts. Dad hissed and mom and Jake looked confused.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"We have to call Alice and Jasper. We'll explain when everyone's together."

**Tami's POV**

The pain stopped when we approached an airport. They both put in contacts. The girl gave me a look like 'Don't try anything'. I looked down as she left to get tickets. The boy stayed with me though. He is staring at me. I stared back. Maybe I should talk to him, convince him to let me go. I didn't know how to start. The girl was back before I knew it and was towing me to the plane by the arm. It was hurting and I notice a security guard looking at me. She let go to get out the tickets and I tried to get away but she grabbed my arm again, even tighter. I whimpered.

"Don't you even think about it!"

"Excuse me. Is there a problem here?" he asked as he stopped my abductors. She gave him a smile and let go of my arm.

"Oh, no. No problem. It's just my sister here is always wandering off and I was just upset and worried. Right, sweetie?" she asked and looked at me.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Is this your brother then?" He asked gesturing to the boy who now held my hand.

"Yes," the girl answered for me and looked at me in the eyes, threateningly. The security guard nodded at them and when back to his business. We continued walking and when we got on the plane after she pushed me into my seat I sent the destination to my cousin and everyone I could.

**Bree's POV**

"What's going on?" grandpa asked as everyone filled the living-room.

"Tami's in danger," Daddy said.

"What do you mean 'Tami's in danger'?" uncle Jasper demanded through his teeth.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," I apologized softly.

"That's not true, Bree," daddy insisted.

"How can it not be? Jane and Alec came looking for me, not her." I put my head in my hands and let out a sob.

"What!?" aunt Alice demanded, shocked and grief stricken.

"She's not dead, Alice. The Volturi just think she is a young human that knows about us. Jane was going to kill her if Alec hadn't told her to bring her to Aro," daddy continued.

"What do we do?" grandma asked.

"We'll go get her back," uncle Emmett said strongly.

"We'll fight for her," Tyler said next. Aunt Rosalie looked at him sharply.

"No, you will not. You and Natalie are getting no where near them," she ordered.

"I'm sorry mom but I'm going to stand and fight if that's what it takes to get our cousin back."

"I am not going to take the chance of them killing you. You could die. Do you understand that?"

"I understood that since the day my biological parents started training me," he continued.

"Listen to me Tyler Scott Cullen, you will not fight," she said sternly.

"I will though," I said, rising from my seat. Mom and dad gave me a worried and bewildered look.

"So will I," Natalia vowed standing beside me.

"We stand together," Tyler said as he walked over and we took each others hands.

"You two better listen closely because I'm only going to say this once," uncle Emmett started sternly. He was never really stern. "Neither of you are fighting and that's it. No arguing with me or your mother or you two will be in trouble. Do you understand me?"

Natalie faultered from his tone and sat down again, nodding her head repeatedly at the floor. Tyler shook his head negatively and left. Uncle Emmett has always been the playful, have fun type of dad to them and hearing this serious tone from him made them deter from fighting. I will not give up though, it's my fault so I will fix it. Even at the cost of my own life.

"No, you will not," daddy said through his teeth, having heard my thoughts.

"I shouldn't even be alive. If it wasn't for mom, I'd be dead anyway."

"Bree, we will not ask you to fight," aunt Alice said next.

"You're not fighting," momma insisted.

"Yes, I am!" I screamed and that even suprised me. Everyone went silent at my outburst and I saw that dad was angry at me now. I let out a shakey breath.

"Momma," I said quickly. "I.." I couldn't finish, tears where clouding my vision. I looked around at everyone and I ran out the door. I could hear the calling from behind me but I didn't stop. What could I say to them? Eventually I did stop only because I got another vision from Tami.

**Alice's POV**

We called after her but she didn't stop. All I could think about now was Tami. What was she doing out in the woods? She should have been at her friend's house. I shouldn't have let her go and she would be here right now. Before we realized what was going on we all received a vision from Tami. Edward and I were use to them but everyone else gasped. She was at an airport. Jane was hurting her. Thank goodness, there's a security guard.

Don't worry we'll get you back, baby. Everything was decided. The kids would stay with Esme and we would go get Tami.

**Tami's POV**

I have to lead them to the clearing but how do I get off this plane? In the clearing, we would have a good advantage against them. I have to get off before we take off. The girl who's name I still didn't know, was sitting two rows behind me and there was no way I was slipping past her. Think ,Tami. Think! I rose from my seat and when I past her, she grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?!" she yelled quietly.

"I have to use the restroom. I'm going to get sick..." I said and started gaging. She released me, her face full of discust. Alec sat beside her and smiled at me. He had to restrain from laughing. He doesn't know I'm faking, does he? If he did, wouldn't he tell his sister?

"I shall accompany her back to the airport, sister. I won't let her out of my sight," Alec offered. His sister nodded and let him stand up. He grabbed me by the arm and led me of the plane. He kept looking behind his shoulder until the plane was nowhere in view. He wasn't holding tight, only barely touching me like he was trying to be gentle with me.

"I'm sorry about Jane. She isn't a people person," he said so quietly I barely heard him.

"I'll take you home now, but please answer a few questions for me on the way?" I nodded.

_**Is there anything you want Alec to ask Tami or Tami to ask him? leave it in a comment please. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Embarrassed

**Tami's POV**

"What are you?" he asked as soon as we were in the woods. The plane had already taken off and Jane couldn't get us as long as she was around humans.

"I'm half vampire and half human," I answered truthfully but he looked at me skeptically.

"That's impossible."

"My mother was a human and my father was a vampire. My mom nearly died giving birth to me but then my father changed her. They're dead now though so I have new parents."

"Who?"

"Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale," I said lovingly. They were the best parents anyone could ever have.

"How did they become your parents?" he asked with great interest now.

"That's not exactly my story intirely," I said. Should I be telling him all this? His forehead creased but he didn't push the subject.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Are there any more of you?"

"Why do you care about all of this? Why did you protect me from Jane?" He looked at me and then down at the ground.

"I don't know," he whispered. I frowned. "I feel very strange around you. Like i've never felt this way towards anyone before. I feel very uh...protective of you." I grinned.

"Why do you think that is? I've only met you today."

"I just don't know." We didn't speak very much after that and it began to get dark walking at my slow pace. My eye lids drooped and I stumbled. The ground swirling towards me.

**Alec's POV**

Tamika began to sway; I caught her before she could hit the ground. An electric current coursed through my arm but it didn't hurt. It was very different, refreshing. She must have a special gift or something. She must also have been exhausted from the walk. I didn't want to rush her by asking her to run. She had had a very big day from what I gathered. I picked her up and carried her like a toddler in my arms. One arm holding her back and one beneath her legs. I walked slowly so I didn't disturb her slumber. She curled into me unafraid of the closeness. Natural people tended to avoid me due to my abilities and the people I am afilliated with. Tamika was different. She didn't seem to fear me or she hid it very well. I still tried to find an explaination that justified helping this hybrid. A Cullen of all people. My masters and her coven has a sort of unspoken fuid. My sister and I were almost a part of the Volturi family. Jane always saw Aro as her father and herself as his perfect daughter. I don't know about that though. Aro isn't really the fatherly type but Jane thinks he is. Sometimes I wish I had a choice. I wish I could leave the Volturi but with Jane loving her life of distruction and Aro's obsession with our powers, I may never escape. Escape. That's what it is. Like an animal preforming in a zoo, hoping someone will unlock it's cage. I couldn't leave Jane. She is the only person I have left. She never understands me though. I want more then death and distruction. I want something good to come out of my existance. I try to bring people less pain when they're sentenced to death but I must wait for Aro's permission. He rarely gives it. I crave more then that. I want to be able to make my own decisions but that would require a change. I feel change coming. Good or bad? I don't know. Tamika began rustling in my arms. She whispered something but it was so low I didn't even hear it. The next thing she said was clearer.

"Alec," she mumbled. Her lips curved in a small smile. This is interesting. I felt warm inside as she whispered my name again. When someone says my name they don't smile. I watched her as I walked waiting for her to speak my name again. To be pleased to say it. She didn't speak again until I set her down again a tree for support. I was planning to make her a more comfortable place to sleep but I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Don't leave me, Alec. Please? I need you." She spoke so clearly I thought she might have waken but she curled closer to the tree. This is definately interest. I sat beside her and I spoke back to her.

"I'm right here." In her dreaming state she managed to grab my arm and cuddle against it. She breathed in heavily but didn't speak the rest of the night. I awaited morning with Tamika still cradling my arm. I wonder what she'll say in the morning. Why would she need me? The last question may never be answered. The sun was just rising when she began to wake. Her bright eyes fluttered open and she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. It took her a minuted to relize. She immediatley let go of my arm and jumped to her feet. I stood as well. She seemed worried and her eyes looked strange as if waiting for a scolding.

"I'm so sorry, Alec," she studdered. I just nodded.

"Shall we continue, Tamika?" I asked gesturing ahead of us. She didn't take my offer and she seemed to be contimplating on something. I let my arm drop.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked with confusion.

"It's nothing. But if you'd like, you can call me Tami," she offered. Tami? Hhmmm.

"Shall we, Tami?" She grinned and nodded. I lead the way and she asked me many questions. They were small and easy like my favorite color but then her questions progressed in difficulty when she started asking about my family and my human life. I didn't remeber much; I never needed to remember my life before this one except that I only lived about eighteen years of it. I told her I would be forever eighteen and she smiled at that. There is definately something abnormal about this girl.

**Tami's POV**

By now we were in close range of the Cullen house. I could hear there frantic movement. Alec and I came through the trees met with the head turn of everyone. Mom ran out of the house first followed by everyone else. Alec grabbed my arm and they stopped. His touch was like an electric current through my arm and... I _liked_ it. He wasn't hurting me but they didn't know that well except maybe uncle Edward. Alec must be afraid of being attacked. I searched and saw that it would have happened. (Athough I couldn't see mom because she can see the future too and she just blocks my visions with her own when she wants and visa vera.) I can't let them hurt him, just not him. My family growl at him touching me. I put my hand up trying to get them to calm down. Dad didn't calm down like I hoped and his mood effected everyone else.

"Let go of her," dad growled. The harshness of his voice startled me a bit. Everyone hissed in agreement. I knew if I didn't get them calmed down soon this was going to end badly, very badly. What do I do? Duh! Show them! I closed my eyes and consentrated on stretching the vision out so everyone saw. It was hardest to show vampires since I was only half a vampire.

I began from the moment I saw him, how he helped me even then. He helped with the pain. He helped me escape. He helped me survive. I owed him more then I could possibly give him. Some of my emotions seeped into the vision without my permission. My confusion, sadness, fear, pain, a lot of pain but also my strong emotions for Alec. I didn't understand it. How can I feel so much for him in only a couple days? He was an accomplice in my abduction but I didn't care. I didn't fear him. Not even in the slightest. He had saved my life. Fear and loathing were the farthest emotion from what I felt for him. I loved him. I was unconditionally and irrevicably in love with him. I stopped my vision before I could embarass myself furthur. I managed to skip over our talk on the way here and how I had woke up this morning.

These emotions made a scarlet-red blush stain my cheeks. They had seen them all without me meaning to show them. The worst part was Alec had seen them. He couldn't possibly feel the same. I was just a hybrid, probably not even worth his time. Everyone stared in shock and disbelief. I didn't dare steel a glance to see Alec's expression, fearing the worst. Luckily, he released my arm and everyone was preoccupide with gocking at me to go for Alec. My embarassment didn't decrease any but instead grew with the ackward silents. The first to speak was of course my lovely uncle.

"Damn..." he cursed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

I didn't like the attention I was getting. I still didn't look at Alec and I felt tears brimming my eyes. My heart excelerated from my emotions. Mom ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so happy you're back, sweetheart. I was so worried about you," she whispered with relief. Everyone followed her example, taking turns embracing me. Grandpa Carlisle addressed Alec for the first time.

"Thank you, Alec. We appreciate what you did for Tami." He extended his hand and Alec took it, shaking it once. I studied his expression. His eyes were widened slightly more then usual and he seemed to be think quite hard about something. We locked eyes but he quickly broke it. The crowd of my relatives moved back into the house seeing I was in no danger, being safely at home. Alec stood emotionless and I stood akwardly a few steps away. I wanted to apologize for being the cause of his discomfort.

"Alec..." I couldn't finish. His red eyes studied me. His eyes would look lovely if they were golden... Stop. Don't go there. I couldn't help myself as I thought some more. Tami Volturi or whatever his last name is. I liked the sound of my name tacked on with his last.

"Hhmm?" he pressed for my words.

"I'm sorry," I apologized sheepishly.

"Sorry for what?" he said with no emotion. He wasn't giving me any hints to his mood now.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort when my vision showed my emotions. I didn't mean to pressure you or put you on the spot. You don't feel the same.. and I understand that. We have only just met and I didn't mean for it to happen. My power must be progressing..." I was rambling so I forced my mouth shut.

I loved him but that doesn't mean he must feel the same. I must be confusing friendship with love. He could be my friend if that's all he would want but if he asked to be nothing to one another, I might have difficulty excepting that. I looked but to see his eyes for an indication of forgiveness. His eyes were soft although they were bright red.

"I never knew what love ment and I never was searching for it because I never wanted it..." The tear I had been holding back slid down my cheek. He stood right in front of me. "but it seems it found me. You made me relize the meaning of love. I never believed in love at first sight either but then I experienced it when I saw you." He wipped the tear from my face. "I'm all wrong for you, you know, but I do love you." My mouth popped open. He loved me.

"I love you too," I whispered, testing it out. It felt so right. It felt so natural. He was the one I had been needing in my life and now that I had him, I was never letting him go. He leaned in close. I could feal his ice cold breath on my face; he closed his eyes so I did the same. As we both leaned in closer...

**_TBC...(sorry couldn't help myself)_**


	5. Leaving

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I opened my eyes and turned to reveil my dad with his arms crossed.

"Come inside," he said and half ordered. I nodded. I grabbed Alec's hand and towed him with me and I could hear my father groan. He could deal with this much. Everyone eyed us when we came in. It was set up just like a family meeting.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We have to figure out what we're doing," Tyler answered with his arms holded like uncle Emmett.

"What do you mean?"

"Jane is sure to come back and she'll bring Aro, Ciaus, Marcus and the rest of the guard," Alec explained. Oh! I guess in my happiness I forgot about our impending doom. "Some of them will see me as a traitor but other will refuse to believe it and insist I was just using Tami to get close to you."

"Alec, you know them best. Can you tell us what to expect?" Grandpa asked.

"Aro has a way with words. He can convince the guard to kill themself if he really wanted them to so he will try to convince me to return to him. He wants the fight because he believes he has no chance of losing. He wants Alice for her power as he wanted me. During the fight, Aro will come after you for sure, Carlisle. The rest of the guard will span out to attack the rest of you but Jane will have at least three people on her hit list."

"What people?" I finally asked.

"Well, me of course, Isabella, and..." he hesistated on the last name.

"And who, Alec?" Bree asked.

"She'll definately want Tami," he said with sorrow in his voice. "We'll lose. Even if we had time to train, we wouldn't stand a chance against Aro." Everyone knew that was true.

"Why would Aro even want to fight?" Grandma Esme asked.

"They'll find a reason. Any reason at all," Alec answered. I squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Why did you and Jane come for me?" Bree asked in honest curiosity.

"Our master ordered us to check up on you."

"But you found me instead," I said plainly. He nodded.

"So they will think I'm a human that knows about vampires? That's what it'll be over?" He nodded again.

"We didn't expect to find anyone but Brianna. Let alone you in the forest by yourself." My families faces turned on me then all having the same question in their eyes.

"Why were you by yourself in the woods?" dad asked and everyone awaited the answer. The blood drained from my face. They can't know the reason. None of them can know.

"Know what, Tami?" uncle Edward asked.

"Uh, I think we have more important things to deal with at the moment guys. How will we survive the battle for instance?"

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that," Grandpa intervened.

"There might not even be a battle at all. They have nothing against us. Nothing that would justify killing us over," Grandma agreed.

"They think you have another human. They'll insist it's the start of a pattern. Caius doesn't want humans to know about vampires, not even the ones working for us in Volterra. The number one rule is that we keep our existance a secret and they think you have made a habit of breaking it."

"Then when they see I'm not just a human, they'll leave right?"

"No, as I said they'll do anything so it results in a fight."

"What are we going to do?" I thought out loud.

"Maybe, if we have enough people, they'll stop and listen," uncle Edward chimed in. "Carlisle, we have friends all over the world."

"I can't ask our friends to fight," he answered, shaking his head.

"Not fight, witness," he corrected.

"It would work," Alec agreed.

"Jane is almost there," I informed everyone, coming out of a vision.

"Do you know when they'll come?"Jacob asked from behind Bree.

"At the end of the month."

"Then we need to start gathering the witnesses," Alec insisted. I nodded.

"I'll continue working with my visions so I can see our hybrids during the fight and the werewolves," mom stated, "but I need to be alone." We all nodded and she grabbed dad's hand, sprinting out the door. They've done this before but I felt as though I was suppose to be saying goodbye. I shook the horrible thought. They wouldn't leave completly without saying goodbye.

"Let's all get ready," grandpa insisted. I ran home to pack. I was back with a backpack of clothes for me and I packed one for Alec with my dad's clothes he never wears. Alec made a face when I handed it to him. I rolled my eyes.

"We leave tomorrow," uncle Edward stated. "We'll all stay here." When everyone, who could, was asleep, I got up and opened my double doors to my window. I stepped out and sat on the railing. Where are you mom? I'm so confused. You wouldn't just leave me, right? Could you be watching me from the forest right now? I knew that probability was slight. Don't be like my old parents were. Please, come back mommy and daddy. I felt a tear running down my cheek. I reached up to wipe it away but a cold hand from behind beat me to it.

"What's wrong, Tami?" his silky voice asked. I sniffled and turned around to face him. I tried my best to smile but it fell flat. I opened my mouth to speak but I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from crying out. I turned my face to the ground.

"Nothing," I lied but my voice cracked so even to my own ears it sounded like a lie. I felt his arms around me, lifting me off the railing and setting me on the ground. I didn't give him a chance to let go. I threw my arms around his neck, grabbing my elbows. He didn't seem to mind because he rubbed my back while keeping the other secured around my waist. I sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"Sssh," he soothed me. "I won't let anything happen to you, darling," he whispered in my ear and kissed my now aching temple. I was debating on weither I should tell him the real reason for my tears. I decided against it. I could survive this...again. I yawned. He lifted me up in his arms and laid me in my bed. He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand. He looked at it and then at my face. I didn't know what my expression was showing him. His softened even more and let me pull him back.

"Don't leave me, please?" I whispered. He laid beside me on my bed and I curled up against him. His arms snaked around me.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. I drifted to sleep, dreaming of nothing.


	6. The Glass Half Nothing

**Tami's POV**

I sank deeper and deeper into my subconscious. I tried to see something, anything. Each time I was blocked, seeing the dark again and again. Why are you blocking me, mom? I came out of my failed visions with a huff. I'd been trying to see where mom and dad are going for over three hours. Everyone looked to me for much needed good news. I shook my head sadly. I watched as there hope slipped away. Worried and sad expressions were shared all around.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I slipped out of the room. I slumped down the steps and ran across the wet grass. I hunted for a bit, having the will to catch only a doe. I rubbed my face with my hands and sat on the ground. Everything always has impecable timing. The Volturi come looking for Bree just as I get a... uh... guy at school. The Volturi are coming to distroy us so mom and dad leave. Great. A sob escaped my lips.

"Tami?" A voice asked.

"Aunt Bella?" I guested looking up from my wet palms. She sat besided me and placed a cold arm over my shoulder.

"What's bothering you, beautiful?" I looked to the ground. "It's alright, Tami. You can tell me anything. Are you upset that you couldn't see Alice and Jasper?"

"I guess," I shrugged. She didn't buy it. She turned her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "It's just everything always has to go wrong. All at once."

"I know it seems that way but try to look at the bright side. The glass half full."

The truth is the glass isn't half full and it's not half empty; it's completely dry and broken.

"Ok, aunt Bella. I'll just do that." She gave me a smile and went back to the house to be with her daughter and to go round up covens to witness for us. Everything is just keeps going south for everyone and i can do nothing to help. If mom was here she would find some way to cheer me up and everyone else. If I didn't she'd say something along the lines of 'Now cheer up or I'll have to get your father in here.' That always made me laugh. I giggled aloud at the thought. My doom and gloom mood isn't helping anyone either. I tried to put a smile on my face but failed miserably. I thought of all the good times in my life. I imagined mom and dad were here next to me, helping me. That made me smile.

It was growing late in the day and I had school tomorrow. I decided to go back home.

''Happy birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday dear Tami. Happy birthday to me,'' I sang to myself as I skipped home.

_TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWIL IGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWIL IGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT TWILIGHTTWILIGHT_

**Sorry for the shortness but I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. Hope to read your review! Got to stop writing though, my mom made a cake for my birthday. :D**

**Love-Thatx1xchick**


	7. Changes

I arrived home and Alec greeted me with a crushing embrace.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly. "You ran out. I tried to follow but Bella went instead."

"I'm fine, Alec. I just needed to hunt." From the look in his eyes, so did he. I touched his cheek and looked deep in his red irises. They were darker and he swallowed hard from my closeness.

"You need to hunt," I said plainly, knowing his life style choices. His eyes darted to the floor to escape whatever emotion he saw in mine. His face was a mix of agony and sorrow and pain.

"It can wait," he insisted. I shook my head sadly. He needed to hunt.

"Go hunt," I said dropping my hand and walked up to my room.

**Alec's POV**

I watched as my love walked up the Cullen stairs. I knew she disapproved of my diet and quite frankly so did I. I just don't know how to stop. Like an recovering alcoholic. How can the Cullens drink from the animals? It sound absolutely revolting. But the look on Tami's face- sadness, disappointment, greif- was almost too much to bare. I would do anything so that never crosses her beautiful face. I know she tried to hide it but she couldn't mask her feeling well enough. I saw it in her eyes, her enchanting, blue eyes.

"Don't hunt in town," Edward's voice warned behind me. I faced him, my eyes questioning. I don't know if I'll ever get use to that.

"You know it would make Tami really happy if you would give our way of life a chance," he informed me. Give it a chance? That's like a meat hungry human switching to tofu. Could I do it? I remembered Tami's face and I knew I could. For her. I groaned at what I was going to do. Edward smirked and retreated back upstairs. I ran to the forest and tried to hunt. My throat ached and burned. I smelt a herd of deer near by and stalked it. They grazed in the dark of night but I could see with perfect clarity. I could hear there thudding hearts. They must have sensed my presence, because they looked up and make a mad dash for safety. I caught one easily. I bit into its neck and drained it in seconds. It cooled the inferno in my throat but not as much as human blood. After a couple more, I was able to mantain my thirst enough to interact with the humans for a couple weeks but I will have to hunt the animals again. I shuddered at the thought of never getting to taste human blood again but deep down I was relieved. Strange.

Bree's POV

I can't believe this is happen to us. Everything was going amazingly and now... now everyone is in danger because of me. If I hadn't had been here my family would be safe.

"That isn't true," daddy said as he leaned in my doorway, his arms folded across his chest. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You have too much of me in you," he continued walking over and sitting down on the edge of my bed as I sat, legs folded, in the center. "Always wanting to blame yourself for things out of your control."

"I wish I could have done something to.."

"But you couldn't, you had no idea they were coming or how they would react to what you are," daddy said cutting me off.

"I put everyone I love in danger no matter what I do," I sobbed and daddy picked me up and put me in his lap, rocking me like I was seven years old again. I felt mom stroke my hair.

"Honey, don't cry. You know that isn't true. Don't blame yourself. We love you so much sweetheart," momma said softly. "You being here has brought more joy into our lives then we ever could have imagined. You are the child we didn't think we could have had and if you weren't here you would never had met Jacob." Well, that's true. I guess. "Your biological parents wouldn't have come looking for you and aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett couldn't have Natalie and Tyler. Jasper and Alice wouldn't have had Tami as their daughter either. You helped them all, without even realizing it." Mommy always had a way of making me feel better. "Tami has Alec now because they came to check up on you. Maybe something good will come out of this too." I smiled up at mommy and leaned into daddy's embrace. I'm always hoping for that.

**Tami's POV**

I stood up against the wall with tears in my eyes. I watched the touching moment with envy. _'Jasper and Alice wouldn't have had Tami as their daughter either'_. Have had? What? So they really are never coming back? I turned my head to the side as I thought. I ran to my room and shut the door suprisingly quiet and easy. I sniffled. I could hear vampires downstairs discussing battle plans. I closed my eyes as I looked to our future. Flashes of the battle feild invaded my mind. Red eyes intent to destroy us all. I was at the battle and I looked down at my hand intertwined with another. I looked up to Alec's perfect face, gold eyes blazing as he stared into mine. I gasped at the sight as I opened my eyes.

**_Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter and I hope to read your review. If ya'll want you can even give me ideas for the next chapter. I'm running so low on ideas that I even thought about giving this story up for adoption :( Help!_**


	8. The Problem

Alec? With golden eyes? I brushed my teeth and changed as I pondered the possibilty. Alec would change for me? I smiled to myself. He makes me love him even more, even though in reality we had know each other a short time but that's all we needed. I pulled back my quilt and crawled into bed. I fell asleep happily with only one person on my mind.

My phone vibrated on the table next to my bed. It was time to get up. I shut my eyes tighter and waited for the buzzing to stop. It just wouldn't quit, every two minutes the buzzing was in my ears again. I moaned like a sulking child. I heard a chuckle from across the room. My eyes flew open and searched for them. Alec stood against the wall nearest my door with his arms holded across his chest, amusement lit his face. His presence immediately made me feel a little more incline to get up.

"You awake?" he asked still with amusement. I rolled my eyes as I flashed a small grin.

"No. Go away," I said teasingly and pulled the covers over my head. I felt the pressure on the bed where he sat next to me.

"Please, don't hide your beautiful face," he said sweetly. I grinned and uncovered my face and he sat smiling at me. He bent down and gave me a light peck on my lips. I wanted to kiss him again.

"You awake now, sleeping beauty?" he teased. I sat up and kissed him, one hand slipped around to pull his face close to mine.

"Yes, my prince." He laughed and shook his head. My morning is so perfect.

"It's time for you to get ready for school, princess." I frowned. Never mind. My morning is less perfect. Alec's expression was confused.

"What's wrong?" Trevor is what's wrong but I can't tell anyone that.

"It's school, Alec. It's hell," I lied. School didn't bother me. I really liked school but Tevor had to ruin it. He didn't seem to buy my lie but let it go.

"I'll go so you can get ready," he said and slipped out of my room and shut the door. I dressed in black stretchy pants and a pinkish orange shirt that hung down in the front with a peacock feather patterned tank-top underneath. I braided my hair to the side and slid on my black converse on as I walked downstairs where my bag sat at the front door. Thank you, Bree. As soon as I thought that she came gliding down the stairs wearing a strapless shirt with jeans and a jacket. Tyler came threw the back door with ripped jeans and a red UFC shirt on while his hair remained wild. Natalie came a second later in a white dress with black legings and her hair half up and half down. Uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie followed behind Nat while aunt Rose tried to fix Tyler's hair.

"Stop it, mom," he said annoyed.

"Come on, Rose. Leave the boy alone," uncle Emmett chimed in.

"Fine," she huffed.

Uncle Edward and aunt Bella came down next. We said good-bye to our guests as we left. We would just stay home but that would be a little suspious. Mom and dad are away on a foreign exchange program and Alec is going to be the foriegner coming to Forks. It wasn't too difficult to break into the school and computers to make it happen. We arrived soon after we left. Alec got his schedule and sadly we were on opposite sides of the school the whole time. I settled into my first few period without listening to a thing anyone said. I finally made it to lunch and my family was already sitting at a table and Alec sat beside them. They smiled when they saw me and I grinned back. I could feel someone's eyes on me though. On his way over to me was Trevor with a fake smile on his face. I could tell by his eyes he wasn't happy.

**Sorry for the shortness. Will update more later. I will not update until I get at least 2 more comments btw.**


	9. Pain without Love

Sorry for not updating...Hadn't had the drive to write lately but your reviews help. Also any ideas for the story are welcome. Anyway, on with the story...

_**Tami's POV**_

He came closer and planted a harsh kiss on my cheek only because I moved my face at the last second. I heard some furious hisses from across the cafeteria. I don't know what they would think of this and for once I wish I could switch powers with uncle Edward.

I always felt bad for him, never being able to think alone without hearing everyone's opinions and thoughts echoing in his head as if they were telling it to his face. I stole a glance at the table. The females of the table were holding tight to their mate, fathers and or brothers. They had a hard job, controlling the males and their own anger.

"Hey, baby," he said trying to sound sweet but I could tell he was angry.

I just looked down and muttered a soft "Hi" as I messed with the bottom of my shirt. I looked more like a three year old that was in trouble with their parents then a girl talking with her ''boyfriend''.

He grabbed me around my waist tightly with one arm and towed me away from everyone. I didn't dare look back to show everyone how afraid I really was.

I painted happy pictures in my head so I didn't alert Edward of my discomfort. He rushed me out of the building and back outside where he first took me.

"What the hell?" he growled at me.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what he was talking about. This just made him angry.

"Don't play dumb with me, bitch. I seen the way you looked at that new kid," he yelled so loud I was afraid others would hear. I was so scared. I didn't answer so he punched me.

I dropped to the ground so he couldn't hit me anymore but that was a mistake. He kicked me in the ribs with his steal-toed boots repeatedly until I sure one of my ribs or more was broken. I was about to cry out but he stopped. He crouched next to me and whispered in my ear.

"You're mine." I shuttered at the hatred in his voice. He stroked my hair as I laid paralyzed with fear on the ground. He left me with no other form of comfort.

_**Samantha's POV**_

As I sat waiting for my best friend at our lunch table, I scanned the cafeteria. Her family was already at there table with there food. It didn't look like they were eating it. Maybe, they were waiting on Tami.

Finally, Tami came walking in. She spotted her family and the new foreign exchange student and she smiled at him. Oooh, someone's got a thing for him and from the look in his eyes the feeling was mutual. I smiled to myself.

Trevor suddenly got up from his table and walked over to Tami. Something wasn't right. He planted a kiss on her cheek after she turned her head away and I could see the fear in her eyes. What was he doing to her. Her family seemed just as upset as I was. He grabbed her around her waist and towed her outside and turned the corner around the building.

I shot up from my seat. Edward looked over at me and the rest of his family followed suit. I didn't care at the moment; I was going to check on my best friend. I shoved my way through some couples that were lip locking right in front of the door and people that were just in my way and I hurried out.

I turned the corner just in time to see Trevor deliver a kick to Tami's ribs and he crouched and whispered something in her ear as she was paralyzed with fear. He stroked her hair once and left her to cry on the ground. Oh, hell no! I started toward him as quietly as I could so he didn't have the slightest chance to run before I kicked his ass. All of the violent images that filled my head were stopped by the sound of Tami's broken whimper. I abanded my mission of revenge and ran towards her instead. I knelt next to her and touched her arm. She flinched back.

"No! Please, stop. Don't hurt me, please!" she sobed and my eyes watered at the cry.

"Tami..." I spoke softly. She lifted her head in my direction. Her cheek and eye was a dark red, already beginning to bruise. Her tear streaked face and injuries brought me to tears as well. She clung herself to me as she left out an awful cry. It wasn't loud but my heart broke at her pain. Something told me this just wasn't about the beating she had just received but I said noting as I held her.


	10. Truth Reveiled

"Sshhh, Tami. It's Sam. It's me," she comforted. I could feel my ribs already beginning to heal but not quick enough; they wouldn't fully heal for a few days and then I would still have the bruises for a few weeks after.

I layed in the grass with my friend's arms around me for what seemed like a very short time before all of my family rounded the corner and witnessed my condition. I turned my face into Sam's stomach to hide the bruises.

"Tami!" Bree cried in concern followed by Alec.

"Tami, what happened," aunt Rosalie asked first as everyone crowded me.

'Just leave,' I thought towards Edward, hoping he would pass the message along.

"She wants us to leave," he informed them as I had hoped.

"We're not just going to leave her like this," Natalie said determined. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get them to leave.

"I'll explain at home," I said out loud but it came out soft and raspy. I didn't feel any of them move. "I promise. Just go before you guys make a scene," I warned. I had foreseen more students would be passing through shortly and I wasn't in the mood for gossip.

One by one they all left and I lifted my face from Sam's shirt. What had she been thinking about that didn't alert uncle Edward; she had seen it all.

"What were you just thinking about?" I asked softly. My ribs hurt from just that little sentence.

"Uh, I was thinking about getting ice water for you. You know, to help your throat. I wondered what you were hiding from me," she answered a little confused by my questioning. Good thing she didn't let Edward know accidentally. I thanked God for that tiny miracle.

"What's going on, Tami? You can trust me."

"He-he just gets so angry..."

"Has he done this before?" I nodded my head. Sam and I stood.

"I'm here for you, Tam," Sam promised as she hugged me. I smiled at her when she released me. We went back into the school and I urged Sam into the bathroom.

"Help me cover this up. Please?" I begged.

"You need to tell someone about this, Tami," she suggested softly. I sighed heavily, wincing as I did.

"I will but I don't want everyone to see. Please help me," I pleaded again. Sam sighed then and reached into her backpack and began applying concealer to my bruised face.

_Twilight_Twilight_Twilight_Twilight_Twilight_Twil ight_Twilight_Twilight_Twilight_Twilight_Twilight_ Twilight_Twilight_Twilight_Twilight_Twilight_Twili ght_

The final bell rang and everyone filed out of the school. My family was already at there cars by the time I got out of the double doors. I exhaled slowly-still feeling the ache of my ribs-and began my walk over. I really didn't want to talk to them about it. I didn't give any of them a chance to speak before I threw the car door open, got in and slammed it back. I put my hood up and shoved my hands in my pockets when Edward, Bella, Bree, and Alec got in as well.

"Tami," Bree began. I shook my head in a negative gesture.

"Just please tell me what's going on," she pleaded.

"No," I replied coldly. It was a little harsh but it was better if they didn't know. Bree sighed.

"Fine," she concluded softly but I knew once we got home they would start on me again.

How did everything get so messed up? I remember when I was happy. All of this had to start because I went to school by myself. Really? If I hadn't had gone, Trevor wouldn't have even talk to me. I wouldn't have met Alec and Jane in the woods. My family wouldn't have to fear death.

Mom and dad would still be here. I drove them away. This whole Trevor situation was like premature karma for what I done.

I rested my head on the cold window and groaned due to both emotional and physical pain. Alec's cold hand rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"This isn't your fault," uncle Edward insured. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would say that. "It isn't. It's no one's fault, Tami," he continued.

"Dad's right, Tami" Bree agreed. I knew what they were doing; trying to make me feel better. We finally pulled up to the house and I raced up to my room. I layed down on my bed and pulled a pillow close to my chest as I closed my eyes. Five minutes into my dreamless slumber, I heard a light knock on the door.

"Go away," I muttered, still with my eyes closed. The door opened anyway.

"Not likely, Tami," Alec said. I felt his weight sink in at the corner of my bed. "Please talk to me."

"It's nothing," I lied as I opened my eyes and proped myself up with my elbow. Alec narrowed his eyes at the bottom of my shirt that was now ridding up to show a bit of my bruise. I quickly pulled it down. His hand stretched toward me and he grabbed the fabric. I grabbed his wrist before he could expose the evidence to my lie. His now dark eyes studies my expression.

"Let me help. Please?" He begged after I didn't say anything. It was now my turn to study him.

I sighed and let go of his wrist. He tugged my shirt up until the full black and blue mark was visible. It took up almost my entire left side. He hissed and his eyes became hard as he starred at it. His unnecessary breathing became rigid and sharp. His hand balled into a fist around my shirt he still had a grib on. For a moment, I thought he might rip it from the seams.

"Alec," I said, trying to capture his attention. It didn't work.

"Alec." Still nothing. He just continued to stare and grind his teeth.

"Please look at me," I pleaded. I didn't like this. I didn't like the look in his eyes. His head snapped up and he released my shirt and put his face in both of his hands. He rubbed his face harshly. I replaced my shirt over the dreaded injury.

"Who did this?" he growled murderously while he rested his face in his hands. I bit the inside of my bottom lip. I've never seen Alec act like this.

"Don't do anything stupid, Alec," I warned. He looked at something across the room.

"Who?" he continued aggravatingly as he starred at nothing.

"Trevor," I whispered. He stood up in a flash. I sat up on my knees and grabbed his arm, begging him not to go.

"Please, Alec, this is what I didn't want to happen," I cried.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this, Tami," He said finally looking at me again. His eyes were still hard and menacing. "He's not going to get away with hurting you."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"I'm going to kill him," he said with no remorse and no hesitation.

"No!" I pleased with horror. "He's human, Alec. You're not going to kill him. Not over me!"

"What do you _expect_ me to do, Tami? Let him hurt you? I can tell you right now that is _not _going to happen."

"No. I don't expect you to let him hurt me," I said calmer then before. "I expect you to let me handle this." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm not going to let you go anywhere near him," he growled.

"Let me?" I said with disbelief as I stood up. "I can handle myself, Alec. I don't need your permission."

"This human hurt you!"

"Like I don't know that!"

I was angry. He's not my dad. There was something more then anger though. I was sad. This shouldn't be happening. I don't want Alec to be mad at me. My angry expression turned into grief as I let out a sob. I wasn't really angry at him. I wasn't angry at Trevor either. I was angry that mom and dad left. Why did they have to leave when we needed them most?

"I-I'm sorry, Alec," I sobbed softly.

"Tami..." Alec said gently. His eyes softened again. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. "Don't be sorry, Tami. It's my fault and I'm sorry. I should be yelling at you. Please forgive me, love. Ssh, Tami. Don't cry."

I let myself cry against him as he rubbed my back. My tears smeared the make-up on my face.

"It's not your fault, Alec. You just want to protect me," I said once my tears stopped. "Just promise me you won't hurt Trevor. Promise me you'll let me handle it." He stayed silent and didn't respond. I couldn't see his face as I pressed my cheek into his shoulder and my face into the crook of his neck.

"Promise me." He exhaled and pushed me back so I could look at his face. His eyes squinted at the newly discovered bruises which probably looked worse on my tear stained face. He composed his expressions and nodded his head.

"I promise," he swore sincerly. He put his arm around my waist gently and tugged me out of my room.

"Where are we going," I asked softly.

"To see Carlisle about that," he answered and gestured to my side with his eyes.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just a reminder to review because I have over 400 hits on this story but only 3 reviews. I don't know, it kinda makes me feel like I'm doing this for nothing. You could tell me I'm the worst writer who ever lived if you want but at least it's something. Anyway, thanks and sorry for the rant. :)**

**Oh and just to get you reviewing, I decided that the first ten reviewers gets a super secret sneak peek at the next chapter!**


	11. Telling the Family

Carlisle tapped up my ribs and I felt a bit better until Alec told everyone else what had happened.

"I'll tear him to pieces!" Uncle Emmett exclaimed.

"I'm with ya, dad," Natalie and Tyler exclaimed together in their weird twin way.

"He won't get away with doing this to my neice," aunt Rose hissed.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Grandma questioned, concerned.

"It's a good thing you're a doctor, grandpa, because this Trevor guy will need one," Bree said sinisterly.

"I can't believe I didn't hear this," Edward pondered. "How is that even possible?"

"It's a snap decision each time, uncle Edward. He doesn't think he will hurt me until he does," I explained quietly, looking at the group sadly.

"Why didn't you tell us the first time this happened, Tami?" aunt Bella questioned.

"I didn't want you to hurt him. I don't want us to move because of me. I like it here," I rambled. Soon it was as if I was talking more to myself then to anyone in this room. "I just felt so weak. This _human_ was able to hurt me. To make me feel so bad about myself. To make me question weither I deserved it or not. It reminded me of..." I shut my eyes and tried to banish the memories.

"Of what?" Grandpa asked. Natalie and Tyler looked to each other. They already knew the answer.

"It reminded me of the way my father treated me before I met you all." I opened my eyes and caught each of their expressions.

"He can never hurt you again, Tami," Natalie promised.

"I know but when he hit me I just had a relapse or flashback. I hated it. This was why I was in the woods that day Alec and Jane found me. Because I was scared."

"Oh, sweetheart..." grandma exclaimed as she hugged me, stroking my hair. "You don't have to be scared."

"I know," I breathed, "but now I need you all to promise what I made Alec promise me." Grandma let me go and I looked very seriously at each of my family members.

"Leave it alone and let me handle it."

"Tami..." most of them began. I cut them off.

"Please," I pleaded with enough firmness in my voice to let them know I was being serious.

"We promise," grandpa agreed with a warm smile.

"But," uncle Emmett continued, "if he even thinks of laying his hands on you again..."

"I know uncle Emmett. He will never touch me again," I said and secretly promised to myself. I wouldn't let him.

There was a moment of an awkward silence before I spoke again.

"Uh, well let's go train."

"Maybe you should take it easy for the rest of the day, sweetheart," grandma requested kindly. I nodded but followed them so I could watch as the rest of my family trained with the other covens.

Aunt Bella is an amazing fighter and add in the power that one of the new comers informed her she had, she was one kick ass vampire. If only I could fight like that, then I wouldn't be so afraid of Trevor.

There is something off about Trevor though. I just knew it. No normal human would have been able to hurt me like that. There was also something very familiar about him but I can't quite put my finger on it...

Samantha's POV

I was walking home from my bus stop as I normally did when I saw something that was abnormal in this usually routine act.

Trevor (the new bane of my existance) got off his bus and began walking straight into the woods by my house. What the hell is he doing? I thought he lived cross town? I narrowed my eyes and decided to follow him.

I secured my bag on my shoulder so it wouldn't raddle as I pursued him.

I tried to keep up with him the best I could but he was really fast. Finally after a few minutes of walking he stopped dead in his tracks. What is he doing?

"It's her," Trevor said to the trees. At least I thought he was talking to the tree until a woman jumped down from out of no where.

"And her family?" she asked expecantly.

"They don't seem to care too much. I was able to hurt her without them noticing. So getting her should be easy." What! Hurting Tami was a test?! What does he mean getting her?

"Good. Do you know the kind of power she holds? What we would be able to do with her by our side?" The woman asked, really not expecting an answer. Power? What the hell are they talking about? They had to be talking about Tami unless he has hurt other girls.

"What have our masters said?" Trevor asked next.

"Nothing yet. They're still preparing for the battle." Battle? "They want Alec as well." Alec? The new kid? Who wants him?

"I think Alec and Tami are mates. I've seen the way they've looked at one another." Mates? Who calls people mates?

"That makes it that much easier. If we can convince one of them to join us, the other will comply."

"And if we can't convince them?" Trevor asked.

"We force them."

"What about the other gifted children?" Gifted? How?

"If they join, fine. But if not, they will be killed as well," the woman said with no remorse or emotion.

Killed! What are the Cullens into that would get them killed?! My eyes widened and I took a step back. My foot made a crunching sound as I stepped on a peice of wood. I looked down at the broken stick and then back up. I now faced the woman who was inches from my face.

"Oh, Trevor. You brought me a snack. You shouldn't have," she said sweetly before turning back to me with hungry red eyes and sinking her teeth into my neck. I screamed and everything went dark.


	12. Fighting's So Wrong

Tami's POV

I took two deep breaths as I got up off the ground. I ran at full speed at my target again. I stopped inches from him and tried to punch him but he blocked my arm and pushed it away. It frustrated me. Why won't he just fight back? I took a swing with my other arm and he dodged me as my arm swung at nothing. He moved behind me and grabbed my shoulder. He planted his foot behind my legs and pressed into my shoulder hard enough to make me trip. I landed on my backside with a thud and my back crashed against the ground. I looked up with a scowl from the forest floor and looked into the eyes of my assalent. His eyes looked concerned and worried. They even had a hint of self loathing which he knew I hated.

"Tami, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," I answered automatically as I got up off the ground.

"Maybe we should stop," he said with an unrealistic hope that I would agree.

"What? We just started, Alec. I'll get it this time. I promise," I swore as I crouched into my fighting position.

"No, Tami. I mean we should stop fighting each other. You may fight anyone else you wish." I straightened up.

"Why? Why can't you teach me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in confusion. "You were part of the Volturi, Alec. You know how they fight. You fight like they would. I need to be able to defend myself."

"I understand that, Tami, and I'm not disputing that fact. It's just I can't imagine hurting you. I can't hurt you, Tami." This conversation reminded me of the one uncle Edward and aunt Bella had a few days ago.

"Is that why you haven't been fighting back?" He nodded. I sighed.

"And I know you've been holding back as well. You haven't used your vision even once during our practices. I've seen you fight harder over Natalie and Tyler touching your art supplies." I suppressed a laugh. He grinned. I sighed and finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll train with uncle Edward or something." I said walking over and taking his hand. "For the challenge." We began walking back to the house at human speed. "You should really fight uncle Emmett. Give him a challenge," I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes with a grin. I laughed and squeezed his arm with my free arm in a quick hug and let go, letting my arm swing idley as we went. We continued to laugh and joke the whole way back but once we broke from the woods, I was over come with a vision.

_"When are we to leave, master?"Jane asked Aro. Aro had a menacing look on his face as he answered._

_"Now." he decided. "They have something that belongs to me." Jane nodded and departed from the bleak throne room._

_"They also have something I want," he whispered calmly to himself._

I came out of it just as suddenly as I had went into it. The Volturi had excelerated there schedule and were to arrive the day after tomorrow.

'Something they want?' I thought with confusion and then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Mom. He wanted mom. That's why she left. She hadn't taken me because there was no way he would know of my powers.

Edward's face went hard as he let everyone else know our new delema but there was something else there that made me feel wrong about my assessment. I faced Alec, knowing this would be one of our last days together.

I thought we had more time together. I was hoping we would have forever... but I was wrong.

I was so wrong.


End file.
